El joven de la voz
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: El mayor terror que uno puede experimentar es perder el celular, pero ¿y si ese terror se convierte en algo bueno y agradable?


El gentío estaba saliendo lentamente del sector. Comentaban animosos lo que acaban de ver. Especialmente los niños, quienes hablaban todo de manera bastante vigorizada.

-¿Y bien? ¿que te pareció?

Había ido a ver Aladdin junto a Nat. Prácticamente la chica lo había arrastrado hacia la sala para que la viera. Él no era mucho de ver película sobre princesas. Prefiero las películas de acción o suspenso. Sin embargo, la película sobre sus expectativas. ¿Cómo explicarlo ?, verla como volver a su infancia. La película fue tan bien adaptada que incluía las ganas de cantar a medida que trascurrían las canciones.

-me me pareció estupenda- dijo Steve rememorando escenas de la película en su mente.

-yo también opino lo mismo- dijo Nat- deberíamos verla de nuevo e invitar a Sam

-me parece bien. Aunque dudo que le gusten este tipo de películas.

-¿Y que? lo obligamos de la misma forma que lo hice contigo- dijo la chica sonriéndole de manera juguetona. Steve solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Cuando salieron del cine se toparon con el manto oscuro del cielo. Las estrellas y la luna brillaban evidenciando que había llegado la noche.

¿Tan tarde es? Pregunté a Steve por sí mismo. Se dispone de sacar su celular del bolsillo para ver la hora. Sin embargo, por más que tocaba no podría encontrar su celular. Fijó su mirada en el bolsillo y se percató que este estaba vació. Se palmeó el bolsillo trasero pero la historia se repitió. Lo mismo hizo con el bolsillo de su chaqueta pero nada.

Natasha, que lo vio con el rostro un poco preocupado, preocupado:

-¿Sucede algo?

-no encuentro mi celular- dijo Steve levemente alterado- maldición, lo compré solo hace un mes.

-¿Quieres que te llame?

-por favor.

La adolescente sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente al número del rubio. Esperó los típicos pitidos de la llamada entrante y de pronto la voz de un joven se hizo presente. Nerviosa, le pasó el aparato a Steve y se alejó a una distancia prudente.

-¿Aló? -Escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola- respondió Steve sin saber cómo continuar la conversación- ehmm ... yo ...

-no me digas, ¿olvidaste tu celular? - solicité el joven- pues ven a buscarlo, está en la sala de cine.

Y sin más, la voz desconocida cortó la llamada. Nat se le quedó mirando esperando una respuesta. Entonces el rubio dijo:

-Vuelvo en un momento.

Steve se fue rápidamente por donde había llegado y entró a la sala de cine, la cual no estaba tan oscura y la gente del aseo estaba limpiando para la próxima función. Miró hacia todos los lados, intentando descubrir quién era la persona que le había contestado la llamada.

Maldición, pensó Steve para sí mismo. Ni siquiera le podríamos cómo era.

-disculpa, ¿buscas algo?

Steve tembló al escuchar la voz que sonó detrás de él. Era la misma voz que respondió la llamada.

Es el joven de la voz, pensó Steve para sus adentros.

Se giró para encontrarse con uno de los empleados de cine. Era una gorra puesta y el típico uniforme. El cine no era lo suficiente luminoso para poder describir su rostro, pero por el momento su voz le gustaba. Sonaba carismática y un poco ronca. De seguro era mayor que él.

-de hecho si- respondió Steve a duras penas- se me quedo mi celular.

-así que tú eres el olvidadizo ¿no? -dijo el joven con una sonrisa pícara- bueno, no puedo pasar el celular así como así. Necesito que me digas algunas pistas, ya que, podría ser de cualquiera.

Es justo, pensó Steve. Entonces comenzó a describirlo.

-es un Galaxy prime 7, de color negro, y el fondo de pantalla es un cachorro Golden.

Observó al joven sacar el celular de su bolsillo y apretó el botón de encendido. En ese momento, su rostro de iluminó. El joven de la voz desconocida tenía unos grandes ojos de color marrón, y unas pestañas largas y onduladas. Todo eso estaba detrás de unas lentes de marco negro. No tenía bello facial y tenía unos leves rasgos delicados.

-no me había fijado en el fondo de pantalla- dijo el joven enseñándole el celular- y no tiene patrón de desbloqueo. Deberías tener uno, quien sabe que podría hacer con él.

Le tendió el celular al rubio. Steve estaba por tomarlo cuando la mano retrocedió nuevamente hacia el joven. Observen como este tecleaba. Luego de unos instantes se lo devolvió.

-para que me llames- dijo el joven guiñándole el ojo.

Steve se sonrojó y finalmente como el joven se alejó de él para finalmente desaparecer.

Cuando salió, Natasha perdió esperó a unos pasos de la salida. Entonces dijo:

-¿Lo pudiste encontrar?

-sip- dijo el rubio enseñándole su celular.

-qué bueno, ahora tenemos que irnos- dijo Natasha un poco apresurada- mi madre acaba de llamar y ya me respondió si estaba camino a casa.

La pelirroja lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia la salida. Steve volteó con la esperanza de poder volver a ver al joven aunque sea una última vez. Para su fortuna, el chico se encuentra ahí, hablando con sus compañeros de trabajo. Sus ojos cautivadores se posaron en él por unos pocos segundos. Le dedico una mirada coqueta que hizo acelerar el corazón del rubio. Luego, desvió la mirada y volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Steve? -Pregunto Natasha al ver cuán distraído se encontró su amigo- coopera un poco conmigo.

Steve no respondió, ya que, estaba haciendo trabajar al cien por ciento su cerebro para no olvidar la apariencia del joven de la voz desconocida.

Cuando llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue saludar y jugar un poco con Odie, su pequeño cachorro dorado, quien recibió con unas cuantas lamidas. Luego, al entrar a su hogar, saludó a su madre y cenó con ella. La mujer le contó todo lo que había pasado con ella durante el trabajo. Sin embargo, el rubio no retuvo nada de lo que le dijo. Su mente estaba distraída con el joven del cine. Cuando terminó de cenar, lavó los platos y se fue directo a su habitación. El celular se encuentra tentativo desde la cómoda. Sin embargo, por más que intentara, podríamos ser capaces de llamarlo. Era demasiado tímido para hacerlo.

No supo que fue lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba colocando el teléfono contra su oreja. Como si se trata de una tortura, esperó pacientemente a los pitidos dejaran de sonar.

-Por Dios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? -Dijo Steve para sí mismo- estoy haciendo el ridículo.

Estaba a punto de colgar, cuando de pronto la llamada fue respondida. Con las manos temblorosas, Steve volvió a colocar el teléfono contra su oído. Entonces escuchó:

-al parecer te animaste en llamar.

Steve se puso más rojo que un tomate. El joven de la voz le había respondido la llamada y él estaba allí intentando recuperar el aliento para ingeniar una conversación decente.

-¿Aló? ¿Sigues ahí?

-s-si ... sigo aquí- respondió nerviosamente Steve.

-ni podríamos preguntar tu nombre- respondió el joven de la voz.

-Steven, pero mis amigos me dicen Steve.

-así que Steve ¿eh? - Dijo la voz desde el otro lado de la línea- un gusto Steve, mi nombre es Anthony, pero todos me dicen Tony.

Steve suspiró encantado. Tony era el nombre del joven de la voz.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado esta pequeña idea.

¡nos leemos!


End file.
